Be With Me
by Leopard805
Summary: Aj cant forget everything daniel does to her. can a straight edge save her or make things worse! involves future chapters and some lemon by the way it my first so please read
1. Chapter 1

Be with me by leopard805

A/N My first story ever written, sorry for any errors and enjoy!

**AJ'S P.O.V**

Why did I ever date Daniel Bryan? He just ruins my life, he secretly beats me, drinks, and cheats on me. All those thoughts just made me break down into tears.

"I just d-d-don't want to b-break up or he'll beat me more h-h-harder than usual", I said while sobbing. No one can't save me, no one in this whole world. So I just sat there crying until I go home and get my ass beaten.

'S P.O.V

I just wanted to chill in my tour bus until the next show or my match. I was walking down the hall, when I heard sobbing. I think I know who that was. I looked and what I saw was a crying Aj and I thought it was a crying Cena, because I beat him in a match right about 5 minutes ago.

"Aj what's wrong." He said. But until he got an answer he saw bruises all over her perfect, little, jelly arms.

"Aj who does that to you?" I said.

"No one, Punk can you just leave me a…."

"No I will not Aj so who does this."

"…..D-D-Daniel." Then she just broke down sobbing harder.

"That motherfucker." He said quietly.

"How about you stay with me tonight."

"But Daniel will….."

"No buts your coming with me."

"Hey let me go!" I ignored her and scooped her up and took her to my hotel number. She'll just get her stuff tomorrow.

_A/N Hope you like it please leave a review. I'll try to post the second chapter. Good night -o-_


	2. Chapter 2

Be with me by leopard805

A/N _sorry the other chapter was short ill try to make this one longer_

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

I tried to take Aj to my room without dragging any attention, but that's was really hard. She kept yelling 'let go of me' and screaming like a little kid. When I finally reached my room, I opened it and carefully threw her to my queen sized bed. But the nagging didn't stop there…

"What the hell is wrong with you punk, that is called kidnapping!"

"Would you rather get your ass beaten by that douchebag"

"….."

"Exactly, so here is some shorts and a t-shirt now go get dressed"

"So where do I sleep?"

"In my bed and I sleep on my sofa with a blanket."

"I feel guilty that you're not sleeping on your bed."

"What do you want me to do sleep on the bed with you." I said and she slowly nodded her head.

"Fine Aj I will."

"Yay!"

I got in the bed with her and out of nowhere she cuddled right next to me. I got startled first, but then relaxed.

"Good night Aj."

"Good night punk or should I say Phil." I laughed silently and then drifted away to sleep. I wanted to know, does Aj like me or even love me. I'll ask when the time is right. But not right now, later in the week. I smiled to myself then went to sleep

_A/N There is going to be smut in the next chapter so stay tuned! And aww punk wants to know if Aj loves him. How sweet. Well ill do the next chapter tomorrow :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N There is going to be smut and how is Daniel Bryan going to respond to Aj sleeping with Punk_

AJ'S P.O.V

I woke up in a good way today. Not because I slept/cuddled next to CM Punk it's because I woke up with no bruises. I'm worried that if I go home to Daniel and tell him what I did last night he would get drunk and beat me. I got out of bed and went to punk's kitchen and ate breakfast. I felt two hands on my eyes and heard a voice,

"Good morning Aj and how are you."

"Good morning Punk and great."

"So your gonna go 'home' to Daniel Bryan." He said with a hint of annoyance and anger.

"I have to or Daniel will beat me harder than usual."

"I won't let that happen, okay Aj, trust me."

"Like your logo says 'IN PUNK WE TRUST'."

"So you want me to walk you to Daniel's hotel room."

"Yeah sure."

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

So it took a while to find fucking Daniel's hotel number. Aj knocked on the door and no answer.

"I forgot that I had an extra key, duhh."

"Use the key then." I said and she put the key in and I heard a click.

Aj opened the door and what she found was Daniel with Eve making out.

"What the hell Bryan, fucking Aj is your girlfriend dumbass."

"Well what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend then." Said Daniel.

"She with me because you fucking abuse her you motherfucker!" Daniel then turned to Aj and said,

" You fucking bitch, why the hell did you tell him that." Aj was crying.

"Leave her alone goat face she didn't do anything to you." Then what happened next, I was on the floor fighting goat face, throwing punches, blood everywhere, and I also saw Aj fighting Eve. By the looks of it Aj was winning. I finally punched goat face one last time and got Aj and left. Aj was crying still. I'll just buy her clothes instead of getting her own from goat face's room.

AJ'S P.O.V

I can't believe Daniel cheated on me. I know he cheated on me, but this time it was Eve, her friend. Well used to be friend. Punk carried me to his room while I was sobbing. We finally got to punk's hotel room. He put me on the couch and sat next to me. He was trying to comfort me. About 10 minutes later I I spoke to punk.

"Thanks for standing up to me like that." Then I sniffed

"No problem I don't like men insulting women." He said. Both of us stared to each other's eyes and I couldn't stop staring at those gorgeous green hazel eyes. Punk made a move and when I say move he passionately kissed me. His lip ring was cold but that didn't disturb me. We parted because we needed to breathe. My cheeks were red. Punk pulled me into another kiss but not stopping. He let's his hands roam all over her body. He took off my shirt off and put it on the couch.

"how about we go on the bed." He said and I nodded. I just wanted to fuck him. Then he took my bra off and started playing with my breasts. He fondled with my nipples until they were hard as a rock. I kept moaning in ecstasy. I sit on the bed with my legs spread open. He ripped off my underwear and I was already wet. He positions his dick with her pussy. Then he pushed inside of me. It went slow first, then every pump became harder and harder. I was matching the rhythm with my hips. There was screams and mouns In the whole entire room. Punk gave one final hard thrust then me and him orgasm. Then I cuddled with him and drifted away to sleep.

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

I guess this means she loves me. I might ask her to be my girlfriend. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes. For her, not for me, well maybe, it depends.

"I love you Aj."

"I love you too." Aj said.

A/N how do you like the chapter I'll try to make another one and happy veteran's day :3


	4. happy birthday!

A/N HOW DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER AND THANK YOUU FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!

AJ'S P.O.V

In the morning I woke up in punk's arms feeling wonderful. The best night so far I thought. I went to take a shower. When I was done, I went to change so I could get punk something. I took my/punk's keys and drove to the mall. I knew what I was getting and I would buy it when I get there.

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

I woke up with no Aj with me. It figures because my car keys weren't on the dresser. I took a shower and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Today was the day that I will ask Aj to be my girlfriend. I was thinking of taking her to a restaurant.

AT THE MALL

I saw what I was looking for and paid for it. I was walking down the mall to the parking when I saw Daniel and Eve sitting together. They were talking, when all of a sudden I saw Daniel kneeling on one leg and telling Eve,

"Eve I love you more than that bitch Aj, will you do me the honors by marrying me?" Daniel said and Aj had one tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly escaped the scene and went to a cake store. When she got everything she needed, she went home to punk. When I got home, I hid the cake and the little present.

"Punk, baby where are you."

"In the room and where were you?"

"Somewhere and guess who I saw."

"Who?"

"Daniel, he told Eve to marry him." I said with almost tears.

"Don't worry, at least you have me."

"Yeah, so imma take a little nap." I said,

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

I'm so glad that Aj didn't find out my little secret. If she did she will get all over me. I just went to watch TV until I fall asleep. Hope she doesn't find out. Then I went out as a light.

5 HOURS LATER IN THAT DAY!

I woke up and it was 5:00 o'clock. I was sitting on a chair with a cake in front of me. Oh no, she found out, god I'm red handed.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Punky!" I saw Aj standing there like a mother taking pictures. I saw my friends Kofi, Cena, Sheamus, Katelyn, Kane, and many others.

"Thanks Aj."

"You're welcome."

"Blow out your candles and make a wish." They all said. But I already blew out the candles and said,

"I already have my wish." I said and with that we all started partying.

_A/N aww he already got his wish so how did you like the chapter. I'll make the other one tomorrow goodnight. :p_


	5. dont't hate me

_A/N Sorry I didn't uploaded the chapter but I'm back! So en_joy I'll try to make this a good chapter

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

I was a sunny Saturday and I was happy because, well its Saturday. I woke up on the sofa and feeling a little sick but I didn't mine. I was going to shop for something special for aj so I can be with her forever. I took a shower (_he loves taking showers)_ and changed into casual clothes. Then I went out for a little bit. I want to see Aj's when I show her the little present. This was a great day after all. I hope it would last.

AJ'S P.O.V

I woke up on the bed and I felt kinda bad because I left punk on the couch. I went to see if punk was there but he wasn't. I texted him saying,

'_Where r u baby'_

_-Aj_

'_Somewhere I'll tell u when I get back princess'_

_-Punk_

I texted back saying,

'_Fine c u later then, love u'_

_-Aj_

'_Love u to princess.'_

Then I went to the kitchen to eat cereal or whatever there is. When I was finished I watched some cartoons like adventure time or Looney tunes. Finally punk came home and I ran to him and kissed him.

"So, where were you."

"At the grocery, see." Then he showed me the bags but there was something shaped as a cube in his pocket.

"What's that you have in your pocket Mr. Punk?" he then look in his pocket and gave her a nervous look.

"umm…oh look I forgot I got ice-cream I better put everything in the fridge." Then he went to the kitchen rapidly. I thought to myself if that was a rubrix cube, a small snicker, or a little box that has nothing. I always thought that punk was always weird. But I still love that cutie. I went to my room to change because I wanted to buy some clothes to wear. When I finished, I grabbed my/punk's keys and drove to the mall. I was gonna go to fashion max, but I bump into someone.

"sorry I was…" I recognize the person and I greeted him.

"Hi Cena." I didn't like john because he always wanted kiss me.

"hi Aj and this is for you." Then all of a sudden his lips are on mine. What made it worse was punk was at the next store. I tried to pull him of, but he kept holding my arms. Punk was just standing there shocked, with Kofi. Kofi just took punk out of the mall and left home.

"What the hell Cena you son of a bitch!"then he slap me a crossed the face and yelled,

"don't fucking talk to me like that…" he didn't finish because the mall cops took him away. I needed to explain this to punk. I was still crying while I was driving. I was thinking that punk might have thought I did that, I need to explain.

_A/N I got this idea from today's Monday night raw. God I hate Cena and aj together! Well c u later :3_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N HEY GUYS! I'M SO PUMPED FOR THIS CHAPTER! Warning: violence and a lot of bad language! Enjoy!

PUNK'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe what happened in the mall. I went there because I needed some new shoes. I just saw Aj, my girlfriend kiss john fucking Cena. I opened my door and slammed it. Hard. I was just lying on the couch to wait for Aj. About 10 minutes later she finally came.

"Phil it's not what you think he…."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I SAW YOU KISS FUCKING JOHN CENA AND YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! I was gonna ask you something, but never mind."

"Phil please listen I tried to…"

"What kiss him more than that! You know what, I think you should just go fucking date that dumbass and marry each other. Just get….." then I just felt smooth lips on mine. Aj's lips felt so good, but I had to stop this before it gets hot.

"Aj just tell me the truth did you or did you not kiss motherfucking John Cena at that mall, simple question." I waited until she stopped crying. Then she finally answered,

"No I didn't and what did you want to ask me?"

"You want to go to a fancy dinner?" I was nervous she was gonna say no.

"I would love that?" then I kissed her lips and said,

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and used bad language at you."

"It's okay, okay." She let out a small giggle. I laughed at her cute giggle. So now we were on the couch lying down while cuddled. We slept together until our date.

6 HOURS LATER

AJ'S P.O.V

I was the first one to wake up and I calmly woke up punk. He wouldn't get up so I changed into a not so long, not so short dress that was black. I was wearing converse and I took my black little pocket book. When I was done I went to see if punk was asleep. He wasn't he was sitting on the couch with black pants and his shirt that said, 'best in the world' logo t-shirt.

"Ready?"

"Yes Mr. Punk sir."

"Let's go then." He said then took my hand and led me to his car. He put a hanker chief on my eyes and said 'no peeking'. When we were there, he told the worker (I don't know what they are called)

"a table for two and….." he whispered the last part to the worker. The worker said,

"Right this way Mr. Punk sir." The worker guides punk to the table. When I sit down, he takes off the hanker chief. I say to him,

"so why did you do this?" I said to him as I ate my lasagna.

"I'll tell you at the end, okay, wait Pikachu." He smiled as if he were a villain. When we finished our dinner, he paid and I asked him,

"Okay tell me?" he then pulled something out and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god….Phil are you asking me to….

_A/N Stay tuned to see what Aj is going to say! This is it for today :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I left all you guys in a cliff hanger. So now to the good part is starting right about NOW! Enjoy!_

PUNK'S P.O.V

I knelt down on my knee and opened the square. It was an engaging ring and she said,

"Oh my god Phil, are you asking to… marry you?" Aj said with tears of joy and happiness.

"Yes and Aj Lee will you do me the honors of marrying me." I said hoping she will say yes.

"Phil of course I'll marry you, I want to be Mrs. Brooks!" I was so happy I stood up and kissed her. Everyone in the restaurant cheered for us getting married. I picked her up bridal style and left home. We talked about when we marry.

"I'm thinking spring or summer. Also all our friends will be there, including Triple H." Aj said while talking about her wedding dress. I was happy and I was thinking of a spring wedding. Next year because it's barely winter and it's close. I wasn't paying attention until she said 'let's invite Daniel and Eve'. I stepped on the brakes and looked at her. Her face was pale and her whole body. I was about to tell her 'she's out of her mind' when a truck crashed into our car. I panicked when the crashing was over. A big slash was on Aj's forehead and she looked paler then before. She also had a piece of glass on her stomach and chest. Then I looked at myself. I looked worse than her. I had a lot more pieces of glass in my body. Some on my legs hands and face. I looked at myself for a long time then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was a lady screaming 'help them! Call 911' then it all went dull.

IN THAT SAME DAY

AJ'S P.O.V

Oh god, I woke up with a big pain in my head. Also my stomach was hurting and my chest. What was confusing was I was in a hospital bed. I was scared because I was in a hospital, needles, and doctors. I almost screamed when a doctor came in. he called in some nurses to calm me down. But I wouldn't. Then he came in again this time with a needle. I screamed even louder. He quickly put the needle in the little tube thingy that was attached to me. I started to calm down little by little until I drifted away to dreamland. I hoped they would tell me what happened after the crash and also tell me what happened to Punk.

PUNK'S P.O.V

I woke up worried where Aj was and where I was. Then I just heard a scream and I was confused. Then I saw a doctor rush past by my room. Then heard the scream again then it went down every second. A doctor went into my room and said,

"Sorry about that, I guess that the woman is scared of hospitals." He said smiling a little. I thought about it, Aj hates hospitals and that was a high pitch voice.

"Aj, I need to see my wife."

"I believe that is your wife because she said let me see my husband when I walked in before she freaked out." I was freaking out when he said that. Was he going to do the same thing to him also?

"Mr. Brooks I think you should get some sleep because you need surgery tomorrow." I almost screamed. I did not like the sound of that, but I needed it. The doctor turned off the lights and said,

"Have a good night Mr. Brooks and I'll bring some delicious breakfast for you in the morning." I slept while thinking of surgery. I wish this never happened.

A/N OH NO! THERE'RE IN THE HOSPITAL! POOR AJ. SHE'S AFRAID OF HOSPITALS! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I got a surprise here! You should keep reading!

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

It was the day of surgery and I got my breakfast. Then the doctor came in. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Mr. Brooks I'm sorry, but your heart is damaged badly….very badly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said trying really hard not to be scared.

"You might not survive because your is in very bad condition." I couldn't even listen any more.

"But luck for you someone Is willing to die just for giving you a heart." I was relieved when he said that. That person is brave for doing that for me.

"Surgery starts….right about… now, let's go people!" I then felt nurses carry me to a surgery room and strapped me down. They put the mask to make me go to sleep during the surgery. What surprised me was that Aj was in the room also. I wonder what she was doing here. Then it got black.

AJ'S P.O.V

Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm sorry Phil but I don't want you to die. Well time to go… far away.

AFTER SURGERY

CM PUNK'S P.O.V

I woke up feeling well, but something was missing, something important. All of a sudden I was snapped out of confusion from my doctor.

"Do you know who gave you the heart Mr. Brooks?"

"No I would really want to thank them even though there dead."

"Not exactly they are still alive I just hooked them on a machine so you could say your goodbyes, would you like to do it right now Mr. Brooks?"

"Yes please." Then he led me to the surgery room once again. When I came in the room I wanted to cry. The one who gave me their heart was…. Aj, my love, my to-be wife.

"AJ! WHY! YOU FORCED HER DIDN'T YOU!" I was about to hit the doctor when Aj's gentle voice spoke,

"Punk, baby it was my choice. I wanted *cough* you to live. Plus I am p *cough* regnant, but the baby made it. Take care of her, please Phil, that's all I want. Do it for *cough* meee….." suddenly the machine went beep. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sobbed and prayed she came back.

"Mr. Brooks I am sorry for your loss, but would you like to see your daughter." I wiped my eyes on my arm and answered,

"Yes I really do" he then led me to my new daughter's room. When I walked in she was in a baby carriage. When I looked at her, she looked so much like me. She had her eyes a little bit of brown with hazel green and perfectly smooth skin. Her lips were like Aj's, caramel. Her hair was straight. The doctor then told me,

"What would you like to name her?" I was thinking then I said,

"Angelina April Brooks." I said. I would remember April until I die. Angelina started giggling when I got her little hand and played with it. Her giggle sounded like Aj's. I let one tear fall. I signed Angelina's birth certificate and I left with her to her new home. I called triple h and let him know that I quit because I have a baby and also Aj. I slept with Angelina, but it was different. She liked to sleep on the right. But I didn't care at all.

"I love you Angelina, I love you." I was not expecting an answer. But all of a sudden she said,

"lavv thuuuuu." I laughed silently, but I heard Aj's voice in my head.

"I love you punk." Then it faded. I freaked out then I just cuddled next to her. I miss you Aj, I really do.

_A/N Hey guys I just got this idea and thought of all of this. Please tell me if this should be the last ch or more. 1 more ch left. :(_


	9. Chapter 9

2 YEARS LATER

CM PUNKS P.O.V

I woke up with two little warm hands on my face. I looked with one eye and it was my daughter Angelina. I quickly got her and told her,

"What you want to eat today." I waited for her reply.

"Eggs nd bacom." It was cute that she says words like that, she's learning. Then I heard Aj's voice again,

"Punk, cook her breakfast and go into the room. I need to tell you something." I did as she wanted and cooked Angelina breakfast. I then told her I was going to 'change'. I then went to the room and waited for AJ's voice.

"Punk, I could tell you how I could talk to you."

"How you're….dead." I let one tear fall.

"Don't cry Phil and no I'm not, at least in your heart."

"How... How can that happen?"

"My heart is inside of you and that's how you can hear me."

"I missed you and did you see our daughter."

"I missed you too and yes, she is very beautiful."

"She's learning new words after I got her Elmo books." I laughed and then I heard a giggle.

"so… are you going to do this every day and correct my life."

"Yes I am. So goodbye. For now. Love you!"

"I love you too Aj." Then I went to the kitchen and poured Angelina some orange juice and gave her it. I kissed her cheek and cooked myself breakfast, from the looks of It, I do have a happy family. A very happy family.

**THE-END**


End file.
